Pecarás
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Ryan y Seth están cansados de mentirse a si mismos y buscar en otros cuerpos lo que saben no encontrarán. Slash.


**"Pecarás."**

**Por Betty-Boop.**

* * *

**Pairing:** Seth/Ryan, principalmente, pero para llegar a ello, primero habrá Ryan/Lindsay y un poco de Marissa/Alex.

**Rating/Advertencia:** NC-17. Slash.

**Notas:** Este es mi primer fic de _The O.C._, y se sitúa como a la mitad de la temporada 2... sorry, pero no me acuerdo de nombres de episodios ahora mismo.

* * *

Tus labios anhelarán por otro sabor mientras sentirás manos pequeñas y temerosas deslizarse por tu espalda descubierta. Los botones de su blusa se abrirán como el mar rojo ante tus manos y en poco tiempo podrá sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella.

Para eso, la música ya habrá parado... Lo más parecido a eso serán delicados gemidos y palabras de cariño. Juramentos que ninguno de los dos estarán seguros de cumplir.

Tus manos arderán por sentir otra piel. Te morderás tus labios, no queriendo cometer el error de susurrar otro nombre entre los rojizos cabellos que causarán cosquillas a tu nariz... No sabrás por qué estas haciendo esto. ¿Por qué prefieres mentirte a ti mismo?

El placer comenzará a alejarte de la realidad y tan solo por un minuto.. dejarás en tu mente dibujarse la imagen de otra persona, imaginarás que las uñas rasguñando tu espalda de manera apasionada serán más grandes y firmes. Que los labios abriéndose camino por tu cuello no estén dejando rastro de lápiz labial sino de agridulces mordidas..

Será la tercera vez que compartirás este acto con Lindsay, sin embargo todavía no te creerás listo para dejarte llevar por completo.

* * *

—**The smell of sin that oozed out/Why can't I live my life without coveting anyone?**—

* * *

Sus palabras retumbarán por tu cerebro una y otra vez mientras tratarás de salir lo más rápido posible. _-"¿Que juego estás jugando?"- _Ella le habrá reclamado con indignación. **_¿Juego?_** Sabrás que tú fuiste el que debió estar indignado y furioso. Tu fuiste el que debió haber gritado por una explicación y ordenarle que dejara de jugar con sus sentimientos..

A cambio, te habías quedado en shock, viendo como Alex se alejaba entre la multitud. Como se posaba al lado de alguien quien creíste ser amigo y como Alex y ella se tomaban de las manos.

La última que te habrás sentido tan vacío... Bueno, toda tu vida te habrás sentido vacío.. hasta que Ry—

Pero, Alex te había dicho que **Ryan** _era_ el problema.

_"¿Cuanto tiempo has estado mintiéndote a ti mismo?"_

Encenderás el radio, buscando consuelo en el ruido de otra cosa aparte de las voces en tu cabeza.

_"¿A qué le temes¿A perderlo?"_

El semáforo cambiará a color rojo y mientras esperarás, dejarás tus dedos golpear contra tu pierna de manera nerviosa.

_"Entiendo que sea difícil para ti admitirlo pero, créeme, usando a otras personas para ocultarlo... Sólo empeorarás todo."_

Pensará en que fácil había sido para Alex decirlo. Ella no tenía padres orgullos de ella.

_"Te gustan los chicos malos¿no¿Por eso me elegiste?"_

**_Pero, nada como lo original._**

_"Estoy segura que él entenderá..Te aprecia mucho como para perderte por algo así."_

**_Ella se equivoca._**

O por lo menos eso te repetirás, Seth Cohen, hasta llegar a tu hogar.

* * *

—**The overflowing smell of sin/Why can't I protect love without hurting anyone's feelings?**—

* * *

Marissa lo mirará ansiosamente, obviamente queriendo saber tu opinión. Pero, Ryan estará demasiado sorprendido y solo podrá sentarse, boquiabierto. Su panecillo olvidado en una esquina del piso.

Lo primero en que pensará será como todo esto forma parte del plan 'Haz enojar a la zorra de mi madre' pero al momento de voltear a ver a Marissa directo a los ojos, sabrá que es más que eso.

Sus ojos claros brillarán con tanta emoción, que Ryan sabrá que su ex está realmente feliz. Mucho más que cuando habían estado juntos. Ryan tendrá la sospecha que Marissa nunca había estado tan feliz en toda su vida...

"P-Pero¿qué hay de _Seth_?"

"Seth.. ya se enteró." Y su ex agachó su mirada. "Deberías hablar con él, no lo tomó muy bien... Y, creo que deberías ayudarlo a aclarar sus... sentimientos."

Ryan respirará profundo, para luego responder en voz baja. "...Eso explica por qué no ha salido de su habitación todo el día... Todos pensamos que estaba enfermo, o por lo menos eso nos dijo Sandy.."

Marissa sonreirá y le besará la mejilla, para luego irse, dejando a Ryan con muchas preguntas en su cabeza. Al final, Ryan subirá las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Seth. Tocará dos veces y al no obtener respuesta entrará bruscamente.

Seth lo volteará a ver desde el piso donde estará acostado y se quitará sus audífonos. Sus ojos estarán rojos e hinchados. Ryan suspirará y sin pensarlo dos veces, caminará a su lado. Se sentará lo más cerca posible y Seth se acomodará hasta tener su espalda recargada en la orilla de su cama.

"Marissa se acaba de ir." Sabrás que habrás dicho lo equivocado en cuanto las palabras dejen tu boca. Seth hará un mueca de fastidio y bajará su mirada hasta el piso. Ryan levantará su mano hasta colocarla sobre su hombro. Seth levantará su rostro y lo mirará intensamente por más de cinco minutos, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Ryan lo dejará, por mas incómodo que se sentirá.

"Ryan... He estado pensando.. mucho... Demonios, no sé como decirlo—Digo, se como _hablarlo_, sabes? Pero—Es complicado, porque no sé como reaccionarás y como reaccionaré yo, y mis padres—Aunque mis padres no son tan importante, porque creo que ya tienen sus sospechas, sabes? Por lo menos mi papá—"

"Seth."

Seth dejará de hablar. Sus mejillas se tornarán algo rosadas y encontrarás ese detalle tan... adorable.

"Ya sé. Perdón. Me dejé llevar, creo.. Si, en fin, eh... Alex.. me dijo ciertas cosas que.. me pusieron a pensar, como ya te había dicho antes y... Bueno, he descubierto que la mayoría de lo que dijo si.. era cierto."

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Mm... Bueno primero que nada, me gustan mucho los chicos malos—"

Los ojos de Ryan se agrandecerán y Seth esconderá su rostro entre sus manos.

"Oh, dios! Asi no era como se suponía te lo diría—"

Pero, Ryan ya tendrá una firme idea. "¿Eres gay?"

"Oh, **DIOS**... Si."

Ryan suspirará escandalosamente y mirará a todos lados menos el cuerpo de Seth. "Ah.. Ya veo.. Y te gustan los chicos malos... Como—"

"Tú—Demonios, me voy a callar en cualquier segundo ya!"

Ryan no podía respirar.

"Pero.. Seth... qué hay de Summer? Y Anna, y Alex—"

"No importan... Ryan.. No me importaron cuando me fui y no importarán tanto... como tú. Ni siquiera mis padres. Acaso no fui claro antes? Sin ti... Soy **nada**."

Ryan no podía calmar el palpitar de su corazón. "Pero, Seth—"

"Está bien si no sientes lo mismo. En serio. Tu amistad es mucho más importante para mi que otra cosa, era solo que... ya no podía... guardarlo más. Estoy cansado de mentirme a mí mismo."

Que chistoso, que Ryan sentirá lo mismo que él. Ryan también estará cansado de mentirse y tratar de esconder sus verdaderos deseos.

Pero...

"Seth." Ryan no creerá por un segundo poder hacerlo, pero de alguna manera encontrará el valor para decir.. una _mentira_ más.. "Lo siento mucho, pero no creo.. poder corresponderte—"

"Lo sé. Lo sabía.. Está bien, Ryan. En serio."

Ryan podrá sentir su espíritu desmoronarse pizca a pizca y sin una palabra más, dejará a Seth con sus penas. Correrá hasta el cuarto de la piscina que llama habitación y se tirará sobre su cama. Apretará sus manos hasta tener las sábanas hechas puño. Se repetirá una vez más que hizo lo correcto. Que no puede tirar a la basura lo que Sandy y Kristen le han ofrecido por sus sentimientos por Seth.

"No puedo... Perdóname, pero no puedo.."

Esa noche, mientras Lindsay servirá de reemplazo una vez más, Ryan se dejará llevar y pecará. Repetirá 'Seth' cada vez que su corazón le grite ir en busca de su amigo, sujetará a Lindsay con fuerza y la tratará como el cuerpo varonil que sus manos reclamarán tener.

* * *

**—Shards of overflowing lies/Someone's tears are seeping into**

**the happiness I held in my hands.—**

* * *

Pecará cuando, después de dejar ir a una triste Lindsay, Seth se asome por su puerta para regresarle un libro. Ryan no lo dejará decir ni una palabra, porque se convertirá en el dueño de esos labios. Pecará cuando confiese al oído de Seth que se muere por él, que lo perdone y demás y Seth aceptará sus promesas de un futuro brillante juntos.

Ambos pecarán cuando se escondan bajo las sábanas, gimiendo y casi gritando del placer de poder entregarse en cuerpo y alma por fin. Ryan casi llorará al por fin saber como se siente tener las manos de Seth en su espalda y su respiración acariciando sus oídos.

"Seth.. Seth.. Seth.." Y cada vez que susurré, Seth besará su cuello y hombros, construyendo un firme camino de su devoción. Marcándolo.

Ryan embestirá muchos mas fuerte que antes y... "Te amo... _siempre_.."

...pecará.

* * *

**_Letra de "Shiawase wa Tsumi no Nioi; Happiness is the Smell of Sin", de Yoko Takahashi._**


End file.
